


Cruelty

by Nugiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dumbledore Bashing, Family, Friendship, Gen, Jesus Land, Julia Scheeres, Reform School, To Read, To Rec, Wizarding World Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Hogwarts is a reform school for troubled young witches and wizards with strict rules and a cruel staff, a fourth year and his friends will stop at nothing to escape.





	Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cruelty  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Harry is the son of Severus and Lily, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, and Hogwarts is the magical version of the now closed? reform school Escuela Caribe. This story was originally from a freewrite about Jesus Land by Julia Scheeres.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Hogwarts is a reform school for troubled young witches and wizards with strict rules and a cruel staff, a fourth year and his friends will stop at nothing to escape.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Abuse(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Black...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Isla Black…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Bryant Crowe-Black…Archie Manning
> 
>  
> 
>   
> l-r: Sophia, Katie, James, Jari, Isla, Kerr, Rick, and Ed

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hogwarts was supposed to be a school for students to learn magic, a school to help students harness their magic and prepare for the magical world. But it wasn't, not to Jari Black, not to any student out there. Hogwarts was just a _torture_ chamber. A place where young witches and wizards went but had a hard time coming back out of the _same_ they went in.

Just about every witch and wizard who went there knew that and the ones who didn't know were quick to find out.

For example, Hogwarts had _levels_ that went from zero to five no matter what year the student was in. If a student was on the zero or first level, then they _couldn't_ talk to anyone and had to ask permission from a Hogwarts staff member to do everything from sitting to leaving a room.

Hogwarts was horrible, it was just plain horrible. Letters were read by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore or another member of the Hogwarts staff before they could be sent by owl. The only letters that _weren't_ read were from fifth levels.

All letters couldn't talk about what _really_ happened at Hogwarts, they couldn't talk about the torture that the young witch or wizard got subjected to every single day. The only solace that a student got at Hogwarts was sleep because then they could pretend that they were _somewhere_ else.

But in the daytime, it was definitely a different story. Of course the student still got to practice magic but it could only be done under supervision, something that students such as Jari Black and Harry Snape neé Potter knew very well. Students were put through work and hard labor. They were also required to attend _church_ sessions on Sundays with a non magical pastor. But some female students that were so desperate to get out of Hogwarts would try to get visiting pastors to knock them up.

Jari didn't have that luxury, he was a wizard _not_ a witch and him getting a witch pregnant would only land him in hot water. Punishments at Hogwarts were _harsh_ and something that even regular non magical schools would frown upon. He didn't want to suffer punishments from the staff.

He had learned fast that they were quite horrible, sometimes a student would have to walk _barefoot_ around the school all day until the staff member who assigned it had pushed them to their limit and were forced to send them to bed.

Physical Training _PT_ professors rotated daily and that day's PT instructor was Professor Rick Grimes, Jari was currently running around the track that morning with Sophia Fabry, James Radford, Kerr Jenkins, and the rest of the first year Ravenclaws.

"I'm glad that we're not stuck with Snape today." whispered Jari to his friends who were running next to him.

Sophia laughed, she had long blond hair and bluish chestnut eyes. "That would've been fucking horrible."

"Luckily, we all made second level and can talk to each other again." James said, he had jet black hair and hazel eyes. James got stuck on first level _longer_ than the rest of his friends who were forced to sneak around in order to speak with him until he finally made second level.

"That had to be the worst." Kerr added, he had blue eyes with bleached platinum blond hair.

Jari suddenly stopped running. "Kerr, I just wish I knew what torture we were going to be put through later."

Kerr placed a hand on his friend's back. "Dude, we have to keep running. You know what shit will happen if someone narcs on you for slacking off."

Jari quickly started running again.

"I don't know why we have to do this anyways. Aren't there child labor laws in England?" Sophia wondered.

"Yeah but we can't tell anyone about it so it's not like matters." Jari sighed.

"Good point." James agreed.

Trust, even that was something that the students _didn't_ have for each other. Rank was very important thanks to the system. Students snitching ' _narcing_ ' on each other was rewarded. The only people Jari trusted were his friends.

Inspections of the dormitories that the students slept in were mandatory and happened daily, he wasn't fond of them. Beds had to be made. Clothes be folded. Everything had to be in a _precise_ order, it happened to be a requirement for a student to be able to move on to the next level.

Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher Professor Pomona Sprout was usually the one who conducted the inspections, it was easy for the stout witch to pass or fail a student. Jari was relieved that he had _passed_ his inspection over the next few days. It meant that he was that _much_ closer to third level. Third level meant more privileges.

Matches, lighting them up and smoking in the bathroom became a form of _relief_ for most Hogwarts students. Jari and his friends did it as well. Usually there would be a lookout who stood outside if someone came. He told Sophia about his inspection while they were smoking that afternoon.

The blond congratulated him and shared that she had passed hers too. Once they were done with their matches, the duo headed outside to play lookout while James and Kerr came in.

Second and third year passed quickly, the only thing that happened of interest was Sophia losing rank and getting sent back to first level. It was a hard few months during second year. The friends weren't able to talk to each other. Thanks to intervention from Isla, Sophia once again got her level back up and was able to speak to her friends again.

Now that it was fourth year, Jari was more _anxious_ than ever to get out of Hogwarts. He had looked into transferring to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. Unfortunately both Head of Beauxbatons Madame Maxine and Head of Durmstrang Igor Karkaroff weren't accepting any new students at present. He was stuck.

Not that transferring was an option even _if_ it was possible for him, Jari certainly couldn't leave his friends behind to be tortured. The only way he would leave Hogwarts was if he could take them _with_ him. The wizard knew that they would never leave him behind and he couldn't do it either. It wasn't right.

Quidditch got cancelled that year due to the _Triwizard Tournament_ finally coming back to Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang showed up at Hogwarts a few weeks later for the announcement.

The champion's names that came out of the _Goblet of Fire_ were Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, and Hogwarts had two champions this year in the form of Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory and Gryffindor Hermione Granger. Personally, Jari thought it was a way for the Headmaster to have an _excuse_ for students being offed.

***

Mundane Culture Classroom

_Mundane Culture_ was taught by Professor Isla Black also known as ' _AKA_ ' Jari's mother, the short-haired blond dismissed the rest of the class that afternoon and held her son back before the wizard could leave so that she could talk to him privately.

"I have a plan for us to be able to get out of here." said Isla, the woman had short blond hair and blue eyes. She was forced to stay at Hogwarts thanks to a _hidden_ teaching clause in her contract with Dumbledore.

The tone in his mother's voice got Jari curious. "What are we going to do Mom?"

"Please understand Jari that I'm sure this is the only way."

"What's the only way?"

The look Isla fixed her son with let him know that he wasn't going to be too thrilled by what she had to say. "You're going to have to make fifth level, there are way too many eyes on you right now."

Jari had suspected that his mother would say that since fifth level meant that the student was at the _halfway_ mark for a student to graduate or be sent home. "What about my friends?" he asked.

Isla took her son's face in hands with a soft expression on her own.

"It's okay, we can get them the fuck out as well once you all get to fifth level. You know I see them as my own by now." Isla assured.

Hard labor didn't stop during the next few weeks, if anything the staff had to be more discreet about it because of the _visiting_ schools. Jari and his friends were still being pushed to the brink. Fifth level was rare for a student to make. The _only_ ones who made it to fifth level were the ones who all but licked the staff's shoes.

The students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang kept their distance from those of Hogwarts for the most part, Jari was grateful. But that didn't mean he didn't want to find out why. He had managed to pull Fleur to the side before the First Task. Fleur told him in a not so nice tone that she was told by her Headmaster not to associate with him or any Hogwarts student.

Warned by Fleur not to try to talk to her _again_ , Jari nodded his head and the half veela left his presence as fast as possible.

The plan to make fifth level was going _slower_ than originally intended, it seemed that the staff were trying to undermine he and his friends at every turn. Even the huge 'fuck you' smile on Jari's face didn't help matters. There was always _something_ that he was doing wrong. It finally occurred to him that he was being tested by them.

Two of his mother's good friends, Professor Katie Bowman who taught _Wizarding Culture_ and Professor Ed Warren who taught _Arithmancy_ confirmed this.

The main reason Kerr and James kept flunking their inspections was because pairs of their underwear were being left on the floor during their daily inspections, Jari figured they were being _tested_ too.

Both boys had sworn it wasn't of their own volition.

Public enemy number one at Hogwarts became Hermione over the next few days, most everyone felt that the bushy haired witch was _trying_ to take Cedric's glory. She received _many_ punishments from the Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall. No one was talking to her. Not even Hermione's so-called best friends Harry and Ron Weasley.

Being in different houses but the same year, Jari _barely_ knew Hermione but still felt bad for her. The _few_ times he tried to talk to her went ignored.

Any help that Hermione needed would have to be given by someone else, Jari had his _own_ problems to deal with. He was still stuck on third level. The same level he had been on since mid first year.

As Sophia and Jari halved a can of pop between them a few weeks later, the former said that he had been doing all he could. There was _nothing_ more he could do. Grudgingly agreeing with his friend, he _vanished_ the pop before anyone could see them with it. They would get in trouble since two third levels _weren't_ allowed to drink pop.

A betting pool had started between all the schools, everyone had their ideas on which student would make it through the tasks. It started via identical twins Fred and George Weasley. The redheaded twins were two years above him and Ron's older brothers.

Though it could change at any time, the pool was currently _in_ Cedric's favor. Thanks to the narcing system, the Weasley twins had found someway to start it _anonymously_ but Jari still knew it was them.

One of the high betters as Jari was surprised to find out was Tanya Denali, the blond half vampire was in his house and year. He narced on her to Professor Sprout. Tanya was forced to give pushups for several hours until about three am in front of the _entire_ house. The slight guilt went away when James reminded him that Tanya tried to rat on them for stuff they _didn't_ do.

Try as the half vampire might, Tanya wasn't able to figure out who had narced on her. Even the smirks on the faces of Jari and his friends didn't give them away since they were just a few of many. Unfortunately Tanya wasn't a very popular student in Hufflepuff and no one really was willing to help her find the truth since most thought she got what she deserved.

Electronics didn't work at Hogwarts but thanks to an invention by Ed and Isla, Jari and his friends were _able_ to view films. The films could only viewed by a _special_ mirror. He had gotten one during first year as did Sophia, James, and Kerr.

***

Hogsmeade

The film ' _Gifted_ ' played on their mirrors as Kerr and Jari watched it from their beds, the duo were supposed to be asleep hours ago but neither cared. Both got spooked when the door opened and James gestured for his friends to follow him.

"What's going on?" asked Jari, he couldn't help but be concerned about his friend's odd behavior.

James started walking away. "No questions."

Kerr and Jari exchanged looks and followed their friend all the way to Hogsmeade where they could Isla, Sophia, Katie, Rick, and Ed waiting for them.

"It's time to get you all out of this hell hole." Rick said, the man had light brown hair and green eyes.

"What?" Kerr asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Jari was confused since his mother had said the only way out was for him to make fifth level. "I don't understand-"

Katie sighed, the woman was a brunette with light brown eyes. "The only ones who make fifth level are seventh years and on rare occasions, we can't wait that long. Hogwarts is getting worse by the year."

"So we're leaving now?"

"Exactly Jari." Isla smiled. "We're leaving Hogwarts for good."

"But we could get fucking caught Mom, who knows what would happen then?"

"Try not to think about that." Rick suggested.

Sophia placed both hands on her friend's shoulders as she answered. "The Headmaster would cover up our sudden disappearances."

Ed saw the horrified expression on the younger wizard's face and rushed to assure him, he had dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes. "Don't worry about that, we've got all our bases covered."

Jari looked down, the only thing on his mind was how wrong it could go. "I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." he said.

"We wouldn't have done it this way if it would've." Ed said.

***

Epilogue.

Isla found a way to break the teaching contract shortly after escaping Hogwarts, she is dating Ed but has yet to tell her son because she doesn't want him to think that Ed is a replacement for his father.

Katie helped the others escape but chose to stay behind as a spy, she's usually the one who misleads and redirects the Headmaster when the man has a lead or thinks he has a lead on the group's whereabouts.

Jari settled somewhere in France with his mother and his friends, he doesn't miss Hogwarts but will miss certain people there like the Weasley twins. He and Sophia have just gotten engaged. Thanks to James, he's well aware of his mother's relationship with Ed and is just waiting for them to tell him.


End file.
